Et pourtant je t'aime
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Tout les oppose, leur milieu, leur âge, leur statut. Mais ils s'aiment, c'est ainsi, malgré leurs différences. Oneshot, romance HGSS.


Pairing : HG/SS

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, la chanson est à Amber, le titre est Anyway (Men are from Mars), les personages sont à la veinarde de Rowling.

Résumé : Tous les oppose, leur milieu, leur âge, leur statut. Mais ils s'aiment, c'est ainsi, malgré leurs différences. One-shot, romance HG/SS.

* * *

**Et pourtant je t'aime**

Je pénètre dans tes appartements. Aussitôt, le stress de la journée, la fatigue des cours, l'inquiétude des examens, tout disparaît. Je suis enfin à ma place. C'est difficile à croire, quand on voit les tapis noirs, les meubles d'ébènes. Ma chambre de préfète en chef est entièrement rouge, ici aucune couleur ne vient égayer la pièce.

_You love black and I like red (Tu aime le noir, moi c'est le rouge)_

Scya, ta chienne, vient réclamer ses caresses habituelles. Elle remue la queue tout en léchant ma main pour attirer mon attention. Je me prête volontiers au jeu, parlant de ma journée. Je communique souvent ainsi, car je sais qu'après ta journée, tu te plongera dans un bon livre et que je ne pourrai pas te parler.

_You like dogs and I like cats (Tu aime les chiens, moi c'est les chats)_

_I like to talk, you'd rather read ( J'adore parler, tu préfères lire)_

Mais c'est ainsi, tu diriges tout, je suis soumise, offerte à tes moindres désirs. Je t'aime, pour moi ça explique tout. J'aime te voir prendre les choses en main, il me semble alors que rien ne peut m'arriver, tu t'occupes de tout. Mon bien-être, je le voie dans tes yeux, est tout ce qui compte.

_You like to control, I accept what I see ( Tu aime contrôler, j'accepte ce que je vois)_

Quand enfin tu entre, je relève mon visage de mes cours, soulagée de cette pause. Je souris devant ton masque d'impassibilité alors que je te saute au cou, ne sachant comment exprimer ma joie de te revoir. C'est toujours comme ça, tu restes éternellement froid, pourtant pas un instant je ne doute de ton amour.

_You're so cool, I am emotional (Tu es si calme, je suis affective)_

Tu as créé ta petite vie tranquille, j'aime le rôle que j'y tiens, j'aime être ta maîtresse, un jour peut-être ta femme ? J'ai organisé ma vie autour de la tienne, tu as organisé ta vie autour de moi. Je cherchais toujours de nouveaux challenges intellectuels et tu me les offres, tu sais déceler le petit mouvement de mes doigts indiquant mon ennui,en classe ou le soir quand j'ai fini mon travail. Et tu y réponds.

_You wanna a wife, I need a match for my soul (Tu veux une femme, j'ai besoin d'une âme sœur)_

Oui, on vient de deux mondes que tout oppose, oui, je suis une femme et toi un homme, et rien n'est pareil pour nous deux. Ton titre de professeur contre mon statut d'élève. Ton âge contre ma jeunesse. Comme si ça pouvait nous arrêter ! Comme si la marque sur ton bras, insulte à mes parents moldus, empêchait mon cœur de battre à cent à l'heure quand tu me sers affectivement dans tes bras, le soir après l'amour.

_Just stay away from the mood, I reach for the stores (Reste loin de tout émotion, j'arrive à m'en retrancher)_

_I am from Venus and you're from Mars (Je viens de Venus et tu viens de Mars)  
_

Je vois tes yeux se poser sur ma copie de métamorphose, tes sourcils se froncer en voyant le nom à côté du miens. Neville, nous avions fait ce devoir ensembles à la demande du professeur. Je déchiffre aussitôt ton regard. Une part de moi à envie de rire. N'as-tu pas hier encore passé la journée à ramasser des plantes magiques avec Mme Chourave ? Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas jalouse. Je sais que tu pense que je gâche ma jeunesse et qu'un jour j'aurais envie de mieux. Mais je t'aime toi, et je te fais confiance.

_You're so jealous, no I am not (Tu es si jalous, je ne le suis pas)_

_I think relationships are built on trust (Je pense que les relations sont basé sur la confiance)_

Tu vas repartir faire une petite ronde, tu en fais toujours une après les cours. Tu as besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose, d'agir. Mais Voldemort n'est plus là pour servir d'excuse à ta bravoure suicidaire. Et ma présence chaque jours te rappelle un peu plus que ta vie est précieuse pour les gens autour de toi. J'ai du user d'arguments à ne plus en finir avant que tu comprennes que la vie sans toi ne m'est pas imaginable.

_You live for action, I guide for romance (Tu vis d'action, je me laisse guider par l'amour)_

Oui, on vient de deux monde que tout oppose, mais pourquoi ne pas nous donner une chance, accepter de baisser nos barrière. Puisqu'on a laissé l'autre entrer dans nos vie, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir notre cœur. Qu'attends-tu, un mot, un geste ? La vie nous a réunis, ne gâchons pas ça. Vivons réellement, laissons l'amour nous guider.

_We're so different, why give it a chance (Nous sommes si différents, pourquoi laisser une chance à l'amour)_

Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne pourra pas tenir longtemps si on ne la saisit pas, cette chance. Tu me vois changer, un jour la bonne élève l'autre une jeune fille renfermée, cassante, si différente. J'essaye de me trouver, fin de l'enfance, dans trois mois je quitte Poudlard, faisons en sorte que je ne te quitte pas aussi. Laisse moi exister, aide moi à sortir de mon cocon, l'air commence à manquer, j'étouffe.

_You want to be you, but I can't be myself (Tu voudrais être toi, mais je ne peux même pas être moi)_

Quand tu me tournes enfin le dos pour te servir un verre j'esquisse un pas pour retourner à mon travail. Mais j'ai à peine bougé que tu te retournes, tes yeux ne me lâchant pas. J'ai horreur de ça, tu m'emprisonnes de ton regard, tu m'enlèves ma liberté. Je sais que c'est la peur qui te guide, la méfiance, conséquences de ces années d'espionnage. Tu me laisseras pas libre, pas tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance. Mais moi je deviens folle sous ton regard, il m'hypnotise, je voudrais me noyer dedans, me perdre alors complètement.

_I feel in prison while you feel unsafe (Je suis en prison pendant que tu ne parviens pas à te sentir en sécurité)_

Je m'avance vers toi, j'ai envie de toi, je voudrais te montrer tout ce que je ressens pour toi, tu faire comprendre qu'on doit saisir cette chance que nous offre la vie. Je veux tes bras autour de mon corps, parce que c'est seulement là que je suis vraiment moi, le seul endroit où je n'ai pas peur de me révéler. Mais tu recules, je sais que tu penses à ta ronde, tu ne me laisseras pas te perturber. As-tu jamais laissé tes désirs prendre le dessus ?

_You read your head, I listen to my heart (Tu réfléchis avec ta tête, j'écoute mon coeur)_

J'ai envie de hurler ma joie quand je te vois revenir vers moi. Tu laisses tomber la robe que tu avais commencé à passer pour sortir. Je comprends enfin que tu es aussi conscient que moi de tout cela. Et tu acceptes de saisir notre avenir, de le laisser s'épanouir. Un sourire effleure tes lèvres quand je déboutonne sensuellement mon chemisier. Mon uniforme t'as toujours rendu dingue. Pour la première fois, tu me laisse le voir. Je n'ai plus rien à deviner, tu n'a plus rien à demander. Laisse moi enfin devenir quelqu'un. Devenir ta femme.

Mais qu'importe si je vais devoir réapprendre à te connaître, à déchiffrer les nouvelles expressions auxquelles tu me donnes accès. Je ne sais peut-être pas grand chose, je me moque de tout, des autres, de ta vie avec eux. Tout ce qui compte c'est cette pièce sombre, cette chienne couchée près du feu, tes mots d'amours chuchotés au creux de mon oreille. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

_I don't know what you mean, what you do or say (Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, ce que tu fais ou dis)_

Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir, je suis sûre que tu comprends l'importance de ce moment, à ta manière de le faire durer, à ta douceur. Tu as toujours été tendre, par peur je crois de me blesser. Aujourd'hui c'est par amour, parce que tu me reconnais comme la chose la plus fragile pour ton cœur. Tu viens je pense de réaliser tout ce que on signifie l'un pour l'autre.

_I love you anyway (Je t'aime qu'importe)_

_Love you anyway (Je t'aime qu'importe)_

Je n'ai pas le courage de me demander si cet instant si différent symbolise le début ou la fin. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu feras tout pour qu'il y en ait d'autres, peut-être m'as-tu senti partir à la dérive. Mes larmes t'ont-elles réveillé le soir ? M'as-tu vu me débattre pour remonter à la surface ? As-tu compris que tu étais le seul à m'insuffler de l'air ? La vie sans toi, il n'y en a pas. Tu me murmures la même chose à l'oreille. Tu me rassures, tout va bien se passer à présent et moi je te crois, parce que je ne peux pas imaginer autre chose.

_I don't know what you feel, should I go or stay (Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, dois-je partir ou rester ?)_

Il faudra tout recommencer, accepter d'offrir notre cœur, notre temps, notre vie, entière, ne rien garder. Prendre le risque de disparaître pour mieux exister. Parce nous sommes si différents, parce que ils n'y croient pas. Parce que on doit être tout les deux pour réellement exister, nous ne sommes qu'un. En même temps que nos corps, nos âmes et nos cœurs se mêlent.

Oui on vient de deux mondes que tout oppose, mais je t'aime de tout façon, qu'importe le reste. Il n'y a que toi Severus, je t'aime.

_I love you anyway (Je t'aime qu'importe)_

_Love you anyway (Je t'aime quimporte)_

* * *

Voila, quand j'ai entendu cette chanson je me suis dis pourquoi pas, ça pourrait bien leur correspondre après tout. J'espère que vous avez aimés.

J'ai enlevé certains passages de la chanson, et j'ai transformer la troisième phrase : _I like to talk, you'd rather read _normalement _c'est I like to talk, you'd rather watch TV._ Je ne parvenais pas à voir Severus en train de regarder la télé.

Bisous

Drusilla


End file.
